User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Satanica
(Well, this is it... The final "A Day in the Life of" character stuff yeah... Idk how i figured all this out but well i should warn you about this one: This character is the MOST EVIL out of all those previous one, even more evil than Rasmus, yup she is THIS evil... Satanica! Ya hear how the name sounds like or how? How do ya not now know oh well have perfect reason, well in this blog ya will learn even how SHE have it... And trust me ya don't wanna trust this brat...) Down in the Underworld, The Devil wakes up his daughter, Satanica. She yawns and smiles at her dad. He tells Satanica that she have to go to school now so she even leaves bed as been told and as she puts backpack on, she hugs her big brother, Damien. He push Satanica off him as she shrugs and flies up to the surface. The Devil waves and smiles as his daughter is going to school as Damien just stares, not showing any emotion as he doesn't have emotions like his dad just did here. Before class, Satanica puts her stuff in her locker as she sees Daniel pass by, they wave and smile at each other. Satanica's eyes suddenly glows fully red, her irises anyway. Suddenly, Daniel trips and his face lands on a pie. Rasmus points and laughs at him as Satanica looks at Rasmus and sighs with joy, showing she have a crush on him. Little did she know, her eyes is still triggered which she starts to know happened. A toaster and bathtub lands next to Rasmus as he looks at the bathtub and since the toaster is inside it, upside down as well, he gets confused and turns it around, putting his hand on the toaster by mistake. He at last got electrocuted as the other kids laughs at him, causing Rasmus to stop when it is over. He gets dizzy as he falls on the bathtub and only to get electrocuted one more time. Butters helps Daniel up and cleans the pie off his face, Daniel hugs Butters after it. Satanica notice her mistake as her eyes is back to normal and getting worried, she just sneak to class. Now inside class, Satanica looks at the injured Rasmus and sighs as she can't focus on the subject. The subject is math. Mr. Garrison asks her as she quickly reacts to him clearing his throat and points at the question which is "1 Plus 1" and she nervously can't help but stare at Rasmus and shows two fingers on her right hand meanwhile the left one shows two more, saying answer is four. Then five kids, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Samuel to be specific, is laughing at her. She blushes nervously as she looks down in shame. Lunch, she can't decide where to sit. However, Olivia beckons Satanica to sit with her and the other girls, which she happily goes to and sits with. Meanwhile the girls eat and chat at same time, Satanica grins as makes sure no other girl is looking, she use her satanic powers by having fully red irises on her eyes which glows. Her fork floats under the table as it touches Bebe, like a needle. Bebe yells out a small "OW!" And looks under the table, only to find nothing under there as she stops looking down there. The fork appears again, Satanica was making it disappear as Bebe looked down, Satanica snickers like a brat. Bebe starts to look at the others, thinking one of them did it. Then Satanica uses her powers again, making Red kick Annie's leg. Annie looks at Red and wonders what she did that for, Red however shrugs but Satanica used the power to make Red kick Annie again. Annie had enough and starts to tackle Red. Satanica laughs but stops as she notice the other girls is there and can hear her. She then pretends to tell them to not fight. Satanica then makes Wendy throw her plate at Bebe's face. Bebe think Wendy was the one who used the fork earlier because of this, and for throwing the plate at her face currently, she runs from the lunch room, crying. Wendy feels bad and runs after Bebe. Now only Olivia and Satanica is left there tho, Satanica pretends to wonder why this chaos happened for lunch. Satanica then starts to eat again as Olivia shrugs saying "Meh..." and eats as well. Recess, Satanica looks around, she spots Kenny playing basket with his friends. Satanica looks at Kenny and the three friends of mine and does an evil grin. She uses her powers to transform the basketball into a bomb which lands on Kenny's arms as he reacts to this. Then he suddenly explodes due to the bomb, dead. Stan and Kyle screams and groans. Cartman gets shocked however, due to the ball turning into a bomb. Satanica does her evil laugh but very low so nobody hear her. She then sees Daniel trying to give Olivia a rose. Satanica gets an idea very quick and transform the rose into a cactus. As Daniel gave it to Olivia, it turned to the cactus, Olivia is then yelling of pain. Satanica goes like "Awww" then sheds a tear and whipes it off, then laughs again. Then she sees Jimmy and removes his crutches, causing him to trip and lets out minor "Ow!..." She points and laughs at him then the last thing to do is seeing Craig and Token near each other, she thinks and gets her last idea for now. She makes them change skin colour. Now, Craig is black and Token is white. They look at each other and gets shocked for seeing each other changing skin. Then they stare at themselves, notice they also have opposite skins. They both runs inside school, crying of fear. Satanica laughs as she lands on her back, almost dead by laughter. School ends, Satanica is about to leave. But before she even could, Olivia points at her back, getting her attention as Satanica turns around and looks at Olivia. She asks Satanica if she wanna hang out for fun. Satanica nods a yes and Olivia uses her fist on air, which is a way to say "YES!" Then she goes, as Satanica follows and grins. They go to some Easter-Themed park, if this takes place on Easter or which actually already been on this year however, now they may just have a park with the theme no matter if easter is taking place on this episode or not. They been there now, and they now enter inside. Olivia searches for easter eggs and gets some as Satanica does as well. She then gets an idea she have in mind, she obviously imagine her own easter eggs which appear floating next to her, she opens them and imagines dangerous stuff inside them, her wishes is granted, having TNT, a snake, a knife-in-a-box and lava inside each four egg she spawned. She looks around, planning to use them on Olivia, wanting her dead. First Satanica puts all four of them on a basket which is next to another one which she wasn't aware about. A guy who gets mixed up about the two baskets takes Satanica's one, thinking it was his. Satanica didn't notice this since she looked forward since the baskets was behind her. She had been looking on Olivia who nicely finds eggs. Satanica then turns back to the basket and takes it. She puts one inside a bush, one inside a tree, one under a bench and for the last one, she puts it on a tree stump. She then goes to Olivia, telling her that she founds four eggs for her. Olivia gets interested and happy as she runs to them. Olivia finds the one inside the bush and as Olivia picks it up, Satanica snickers behind her, thinking she will die. But much to her surprise, a hot dog was inside it. Olivia is happy and eats it as Satanica gets surprised. Then the egg inside the tree, Olivia puts her arm inside the hole and notice she got the other one. Satanica looks with an evil look again, thinking it will work this time. But luckily, Satanica failed again. A butterfly flies out of the egg and lands on Olivia's head. Olivia laughs as it is making her more pretty. Satanica looks disturbed now. The one under the bench, Satanica gives a look like "COME ON!" Very annoyed, and a hand-in-the-box is coming out of the box, holding flowers to Olivia. She blushes and takes them. Satanica gets red faced, almost losing her patience. Lastly, the egg on the tree stump. Satanica looks disappointed, with a frown. As Olivia opens the last egg, water from the egg splashes her face. Not feeling annoyed by it, Olivia laughs, liking the egg's prank. Satanica is starting to scream of anger then Olivia stares confused at her as Satanica blush and thumbs up with a smile, is yet to very be sure that even here she pretends to be happy. Up to the other side, the side is the one with Satanica's basket. Kids finds her eggs. One fat boy finds the first egg on a rock and opens, the TNT is inside and it explodes, killing him. A redheaded girl finds the second one inside a fountain and opens, getting the snake as it attacks and bites the girl, she screams in pain as it poison her with the teeth. A black boy finds the third egg inside a box, he opens the box and picks up the egg, opens it and he gets the box which is the knife-in-a-box which stabs him on the head, killing him. And lastly, a boy with freckles and blonde hair finds the last egg inside a trash can. When he opens it, the lava melts his face as he scream in pain. His skull is seen as his face melted. Olivia finded the most eggs then anybody else and everybody cheer at her but Satanica just cross her arms being disappointed that Olivia didn't die. Then Olivia notice she isn't looking happy and Satanica sees Olivia noticing, so she quickly claps and cheers as well. They are taking a photo together for winning, Olivia smiles very good but Satanica looks nervously smiling, their photo is taken. Later, Olivia is hugging and petting rabbits which they have in the Easter-Themed park, Satanica wants to hug one so Olivia gives a rabbit to her. When Olivia turns her back to look at more rabbits, Satanica stares creepy at the innocent rabbit she holds and tears off the rabbit's head. Olivia turns back to Satanica and she hides the rabbit she was killing, then thumbs up for saying it is ok. Olivia is thumbs up as well and is back to the rabbits. Satanica find more rabbits, she is of course killing them the same way as she laughs of evil joy. Then they spend time with baby chickens. The chickens likes Olivia and two of them are on her hands as she cuddles with them and kisses their heads. Satanica is stomping on the chickens as she laughs, very evil. Then she slips on the blood from the dead chickens and gets covered in it. She freaks out, not wanting Olivia to notice the murdering she just did. Satanica hides and uses a hose, but the water is replaced by gasoline which she gets covered it, she screams by disgust. She then finds a bucket which she thinks contain water. However, when she uses it on herself, fire falls on her head, she then notices and stares at the camera, saying "Uh-Oh!" as she then suddenly explodes. She is then covered in black as her body is blown away by the wind. Olivia noticed the explosion and then notice the chickens and the blood. She starts to cry and freak out and wonder where Satanica is. Daniel is coming as she bumps into him, he is frowning, thinking she is still mad about the cactus from earlier. However, she hugs him and cries. Daniel comforts her and makes her feel better. Back home, underworld, Satanica spawns there as she sighs and at least is happy to be home. But she finds The Devil and Damien crossing their arms, staring at her with anger. She waves and does a sheepishly smile, wondering why they is mad. The Devil knows she is very late home, so he have to punish her. Satanica gulps as The Devil spawns her away from her home. Suddenly, she spawns in heaven, which is peaceful but she doesn't like it there because it is too nice for her. She looks to the right and left and then frowns at the camera as she screams a big "NOOOOOOO!" Into the skies. THE END! Category:Blog posts